Etre une femme
by Aloune
Summary: Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, il n'avait plus la même apparence: Tout avait changé chez lui, en effet, il n'était plus Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort mais une femme à présent. Et ça sera le début d'un cauchemar pour lui. /!\ Law est une fille.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure : Je vous salue déjà! Voici une histoire sur un Law qui est une femme, le pauvre il était fait pour ce rôle. Les personnages pourront vous paraître Ooc mais c'est juste un début et c'est aussi mieux ainsi. De toute façon vous lirez et vous ferez vos propre conclusions.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Law était allongée dans son lit, et se laissait bercer par le mouvement lent du bateau. Elle commençait à être intriguée par cette sensation de fatigue permanente ainsi que par ces nausées. Cela devait être le mal de mer ou peut être le repas se dit-elle en s'endormant.  
La jeune femme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait toujours nuit. Elle avait très soif. Somnolente, elle attrapa son peignoir et traversa la salle commune pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.  
En retournant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que la porte de Kid était entre ouverte et que son lit était vide. Il était 2h 30, sans doute était il dehors ou entrain de bavarder avec son équipage.

Lorsqu'elle se remit au lit, elle eut de nouveau une sensation de nausée. Elle but son verre d'eau et s'allongea pour se rendormir. Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle cligna des yeux et frotta les paupières. Sur l'horizon, une île se détachait, avec ses collines verdoyantes et ses plages de sable blanc bordées de palmiers . C'était si paradisiaque qu'elle resta un moment à admirer ce spectacle.  
Mais elle savait que tout cela n'etait qu'une façade. La brune s'etait donnée pour objectif de retrouver ce vieil homme et de le tuer.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et mit donc son malaise de la veille sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, elle fut surprise d'un nouvel accès de nausées, si violent cette fois ci qu'elle dût courir jusqu'au lavabo.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comme la veille, la nausée mit un moment à passer, puis elle se sentit de nouveau en forme.

Law prit une douche, enfila un short noir aitnsi qu'un simple haut en soie qui dessinait ses formes. Après s'être coiffée, elle se dirigea vers le miroir.

Law fixa son reflet pâle dans le miroir doré. Elle s'était attendue à voir une femme hargarde dans la glace, mais au contraire, elle avait les traits reposés ce matin. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et raides, tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait le visage délicat, lisse et indéchiffrable.  
Dès qu'elle s'était mise au lit la veille et avait remonté les chauds couvertures sur elle, elle s'etait endormie. Pour la première fois depuis un mois - Pour la première fois depuis leur liaison - Elle avait dormir profondément et sans rêver.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, ce qui la rassura. Au moins elle n'avait rien de grave.  
Quand elle sortit de la chambre, la porte en bois de la salle commune était ouverte et elle trouva kid assis autour d'une grande table. Il buvait du saké.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ca peut aller, et toi ?

\- Bien. J'ai fini par m'endormir .. dit-il d'un air amusé, j'ai bu un dernier verre sur le pont pour y arriver.

\- Quel est le programme ? Demanda t-elle en tirant une chaise pour elle. Elle s'assit en posant un bras sur la table, où des bouteilles de jus d'orange, de lait et plusieurs verres d'eau étaient regroupés.

\- L'île est en vue, nous devrons bientôt accoster...

\- D'accord. Répondit- elle

\- Tu redeviendras, le Trafalgar Law que j'ai connu. Qui sait, on pourra à nouveau faire des choses ensemble. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres

 _Oui. Je redeviendrais Law et tout ce qui me serait arrivé jusqu'à présent ne serait plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar._

* * *

 _Revenons un mois en arrière._

Voyant l'homme s'approcher, la foule lui céda le passage de mauvaise grâce.  
Même de l'extérieur, Law voyait que la taverne avait été saccagée. La lourde porte était littéralement arrachée de ses gonds et gisait dans la rue. Il entra dans la salle sombre et vit Kid et une demi douzaine de ses hommes regroupés dans un coin. Kid avait tiré son sabre et tous les soldats avaient sorti leurs pistolets. Un vieil homme avec jambe de bois et une douzaine de garde armés se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, une foule de spectateurs énervés derrière eux.

 _Voici pourquoi il ne faut jamais reunir des imbéciles dans une seule et même pièce!_

\- Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda sèchement Law en se plaçant entre les deux groupes.

Comme un seul homme , tous dans la taverne se mirent immédiatement à hurler leurs réponses.

\- Que tout le monde la boucle, nom de dieu ! Rugit Law.

Son ordre n'eut pas besoin de traduction, et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Law regarda Shachi celui ci, nerveux, était à côté de l'homme amputé.

\- Shachi dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Capitaine, il y'à eu une bagarre et un homme qui s'avérait être un soldat du Pirate John est mort.

Il désigna le bar, un corps y était étendu. On lui avait défoncé le côté de la tête, et le sang coulait encore lentement de son nez brisé et de ses oreilles.

\- Il ya jamais eu de bagarre grogna Kid.

\- La ferme. L'interrompit durement le brun sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

-Capitaine j'affirme que Kid et ses compagnons ont provoqué une bagarre sans raison, déclara Shachi. Il a frappé un des hommes de John avec un pied de chaise.

John et son assistance grondèrent de façon sinistre.

Law regarda Kid.

-Alors c'est quoi votre version demanda t-il avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix.

 _Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il nous amène dans des ennuis celui là? Qu'avait-il pas compris dans la phrase " Soyez le plus distraits possible " Maintenant si la marine rapplique on est fichu!  
_

-Ne t'excites pas pour rien Law. C'est faux. On buvait tranquillement un coup entre potes, je leur ai même payé une tournée à ces fripouilles. Après y'en a un qui a essayé de faire les poches à Wire. -Et ça après qu'on les a offert un verre- Alors Wire lui a mis une bonne droite. C'était un chouette gnon droite dans la mâchoire. Ensuite un de ses soldats s'est jeté sur lui, avec un couteau. On s'y est tous mis pour essayer de faire dégager ce petit con. Wire a été touché, mais, par les saints, il avait encore la force de casser un pied de chaise et d envoyer le diable d'homme au tapis. Puis on les a fait sortir ici et, avant d'avoir pu bouger le petit doigt, une clique s'est formée à l'extérieur pour réclamer nos têtes, c'etait les hommes du vieillard.

 _Et merde_ se dit sobrement Law, Kid était un véritable paratonnerre à embrouilles. Il savait que le roux ne tenterait certainement pas de lui mentir, mais sa réputation pour se créer des ennuis était incroyable.

\- Eh bien, c'est un beau bordel maintenant. Grogna Law.

Il les rejoignit et s'agenouilla auprès de wire, un de ses compagnons s'occupait de lui et essayait frénétiquement d'endiguer le sang qui coulait de la vilaine blessure de couteau qu'il aborait au flanc. Une écume sanglante gargouillait entre ses lèvres.

 _Étrange tout cela, comment un simple soldat a put le faire ça_.

\- Laissez moi m'en occuper.

Le pirate releva les yeux.

\- Ils lui ont transpercé le poumon. Je ne sais pas si l'hémorragie interne est sévère, mais nous devrons le soigner le plus vite possible.

\- Très bien. Fabriquez une civière avec les tables, et sortons le d'ici.

John commença à crier quelque chose à Shachi d'un air sinistre.

\- Capitaine, John dit qu'on a tué un de ses hommes et qu le responsable doit mourir sur le champ!

 _C'est ce qu'on verra_.

Law se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de John. Cette situation exigeait d'être gérée en marchant sur des oeufs. Il repera une salle au fond et la pointa du doigt. John à sa suite, il y entra et tira la porte derrière lui.

Law fit face à John et tendit la main l'air exaspéré.

\- Très bien. On dirait que ce sont les vôtres qui ont commencé, attaqua t'il sans attendre.

 _Essayer de gagner du temps_.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses retorqua sèchement le pirate.

\- Allons donc. Vous avez vu ces types? Ce sont des moins-que-rien. Je sais reconnaître une bande de canailles quand j'en vois une. Un de vos hommes a tenté de retrousser, le compagnon du Roux et celui ci s'est fait poignarder en tentant de se défendre. C'est moi qui devrait exiger réparation auprès de vous.

\- Jamais ! Rugit le vieux. Je veux votre homme pour le juger et de l'argent pour indemniser la famille du pauvre mort.

 _Mais quelle magnifique excuse! Qu'est ce l'Homme ne ferait pas pour avoir de l'argent ?_

\- Je ne le laisserais pas ici déclara froidement Law. Et nous en concluons ainsi.

\- Ridicule! Fit brutalement John. Vous ne savez même pas où vous vous êtes engagés. Et tu vas en prendre chère pour le reste de tes compagnons.

 _Merci de le préciser, j'en prend déjà en ce moment_.

Le regard rivé sur lui, Law ne répliqua pas. Le vieux était fou en effet, comment pourrait il essayer de discuter en tout diplomatie avec lui.

-Tu seras maudit! Hurla le pirate. Maudit ! Tu m'as suivi, Tu seras maudit! Maudit !

.

.

Après cet incident, le lendemain matin à son réveil, il n'avait plus la même apparence. En effet, tout avait changé chez lui : Il n'était plus Law le chirurgien de la mort mais une femme, Lamie la chirurgienne de la mort.

Sans un mot, elle prit un verre qu'elle remplit de jus d'orange tout en songeant à lui, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Son coeur se serra. Elle allait retrouver son corps d'origine et, tout ce qu'elle avait put vivre, ressentir avec lui ne serait plus qu'un triste souvenir.

C'était forcément la femme qui l'aimait et non l'homme. Pas Trafalgar Law

La jeune femme porta le verre à _ses lèvres_ , qu'elle trempa, et goûta la _boisson_. Mais, après en avoir savouré la première gorgée elle fut de nouveau prise d'une nausée qui l'obligea à se precipiter dans les toilettes où elle vomit à plusieurs reprises. Elle utilisa presque tout le rouleau de papier pour s'essuyer le visage. A genoux, les yeux fermés pour tenter de chasser la douleur, elle ne put se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était victime de nausées matinales depuis plusieurs jours. Et l'évidence s'imposa à elle: _Elle portait l'enfant de._..  
Un enfant devrait être un événement merveilleux, joyeux. Elle s'efforca de ne pas pleurer. Elle aimerait aimer cet enfant bien sûr, mais, la réalite serait trop dure pour lui, dis, trop violente.

C'était impossible! Elle enfin... il était un pirate et capitaine en plus.

Elle essuya ses yeux humides et se releva. Il ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà!_**

 ** _J'ai fais en sorte que Kid et Law s'attendent bien, vous en pensez quoi ?_**

 ** _J'espère que ca vous plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est la première que j'écris sur O.P. sans un UA vos conseils seront les bienvenus._**


	2. Un amour perdu

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour ou Bonsoir. Vous vous portez bien j'espere? Alors ..Je publie ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, car j'ai mes oraux de langues la semaine prochaine donc je n'aurais plus de temps. Et si je laisses errer ce chap dans mon téléphone, ça va disparaître comme par magie, je vous assure. **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et ceux qui lisent la fiction.**

 **Aussi désolé pour les fautes, c'est écrit sur portable.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

 ** _Quand on renonce à aimer pour choisir ce que l'on croit être la sagesse, quand on oublie que la vie est un acte d'amour, un jour vient où l'on decouvre que l'on a perdu._**

 ** _James Martin Gray_**

* * *

 _Vers quatre heures du matin, il ne restait plus que deux. Ils étaient debout, l'un face à l'autre, fourbus, alcoolisés, à des degrés divers. La salle à manger était jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles, de papiers et d'assiettes à moitié remplies, de restes plus ou moins identifiables. Une odeur de sueur, de fumée froide, d'alcool rance, et de nourriture de moins en moins fraîche assaillait leurs narines. Et leurs esprits vagabondaient au gré de la musique nocturne, douce et apaisante._

 _Lentement, Il s'avança vers elle, comme un félin. Law ne bougea pas, volontairement, et le laissa approcher. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre lui. Elle était tendue, mais curieusement fragile. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du brun pendant que celui ci lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un contre l'autre. Il ne faut pas, songea t-elle . Puis la douceur de l'homme vint à bout de ses résistances . Il s'écarta d'elle et embrassa ses paupières, le bout de son nez, son oreille et sa gorge. Son corps ondoyait sous ses caresses. Il posa un baiser sur sa clavicule et sa mâchoire._  
 _. Elle sentit son corps enfler et se dissoudre à son contact. La jeune femme n'osait bouger. Elle se sentait comme soudée à lui et des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient: L'impuissance, la peur mais une autre chose aussi. Une sensation étrangère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle trouva enfin la force de se débattre et secoua la tête. Il recula, ses grands yeux noisette écarquillés, la fixa._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda t-il_

 _Je veux rester avec toi_

 _\- Je vais aller me coucher. répondit -t'elle._

 _Il asquieça lentement._

 _\- D'accord. Je dois m'en aller aussi. Alors, on se dit à demain._

 _Il traversa la salle à grands pas et ouvrit la porte. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers elle._

 _\- je t'accompagne ?_

 _De nouveau, elle secoua la tête._

 _\- Non._

 _Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il revint vers elle. Alors, il la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et non la femme grande et disgracieuse qu'elle s'était toujours sentie être. Il la porta dans les escaliers étroits de l'auberge, jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la déposa sur le lit. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture à la legère odeur de fleurs et, avant qu'elle puisse protester, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve._

 _"Je t'aime Law"_

Law se réveilla brusquement, empêtrée dans les vestiges de son rêve. Elle essuya son visage mouillé et s'aperçut qu'elle était en pleurs. Elle venait encore de rêver de Lui. Les yeux fermés, le cœur en miettes, elle roula sur le dos et toucha quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose qui grogna quand elle le bouscula.

\- Que fais tu là ? Gronda t-elle.

\- Je dors répondit t-il.

\- Tu dors ?

Des bribes de souvenirs emergèrent alors de son cerveau encore embrumé. Ils avaient étudié la cartographie de l'île, le matin, elle avait eu des vertiges. Et elle se rappelait vaguement avoir flotté dans les airs.

\- Mais ...

Elle se tourna vers lui et plaqua les mains sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait très fort.

\- Ca y est, je me rappelle. Je t'ai demandé de rester, et tu es resté.

Il lui saisit les poignets et l'immobilisa.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec le feu.

\- Si, dit-elle.

Elle se lova contre lui et passa la langue sur sa joue.

\- J'en ai envie. Pas toi? Tu ne veux Pas?

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous étions d'accord pour dire qu'il ne...

\- Quoi?

-Law...

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser et se serra d'avantage contre lui. Elle aurait voulu se fondre en lui, ne plus faire qu'un pour plus jamais être séparée de lui. Encouragé par une ampleur qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle. Elle entrouvrit les jambes pour qu'il se niche entre ses cuisses, mais leurs vêtements les entravaient.

-Kid...

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il immobilisa ses bras en croix, et, repoussant les cheveux de son visage, les yeux grand ouverts, la fixa. son regard fiévreux avait la couleur du ciel au soleil couchant.

-Non, il ne faut pas... se reprit-il.

\- Arrête de dire non, grogna-t-elle en remuant les hanches . On a le droit d'être un peu heureux, non ? S'il te plaît...

Il se raidit brusquement.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

La lachant tout à coup, il s'écarta d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit, le dos tourné.

\- Je ne peux pas te rendre heuseuse.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brûlantes.

 _Les sautes d'humeur, l'hypersensibilté, c'est pas la faute des hormones de grossesses ?_

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça.. Tu..

Sa voix se brisa. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que sa présence la rendait heureuse. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, simplement, comme ca à discuter..Mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots.

Kid tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? Et, comme il n'est pas là, tu veux l'aimer à travers moi ? Tu veux trouver tout ce qu'il avait, en moi? N'essayes pas de me mentir, t'as prononcé son nom dans ton sommeil.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait toujours pas reussi à se débarasser du sentiment qu'elle était responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé avec lui. Kid était. ...Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi compréhensif et, à sa grande honte, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pleura pas silencieusement non, elle éclata en sanglots comme elle avait eu envie de le faire il y'a deux semaines, quand il était parti. Elle avait retenu ses larmes, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire le plaisir de sangloter.

Maintenant, en revanche, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter . Il n'essaya pas de la calmer en lui mumurant des banalités, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

\- J'ai honte de moi, j'ai été egoiste Kid dit -elle. J'ai failli briser tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble. Je...Je suis désolée. J'avais peur de l'oublier si vite.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda t-il avec douceur.

\- Maintenant..

Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait, de s'être débarasssée d'un peu de la cupabilité et du chagrin qui l'accablaient depuis si longtemps.

\- Maintenant, Je sais que c'était une erreur, ni plus ni moins, et même si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'agirais pas autrement, parceque c'est grâce à ce dernier que j'ai pu connaître le bonheur et accepter cette apparence.

\- je suis désolé que tu aies dû traverser tout cela.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est fini à présent, d'ici deux jours si nous retrouvons ce vieillard, tout redeviendra normal. Et je serais Law, acheva t-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour, l'embrassant tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Elle ne lui opposait aucune resistance, mais il n'achèva pas son geste. Quand leurs bouches se separèrent, elle put admirer la douceur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

" Tu vas me manquer Lamie."

* * *

" Appelez - moi Lamie maintenant. N'osez même pas faire une remarque sur mon physique, sinon, je vais personnellement, m'occuper de vous."

Sa phrase provoqua un silence de mort. Tout le mode la regardait, Kid le premier. Elle crut qu'elle avait commis un faux pas impossible à rattraper. Peut être qu' ils étaient encore plus idiots, qu'elle le croyait déjà. Pourtant sa phrase n'avait rien de compliqué. Elle sentit soudain de l'angoisse, l'etreindre l'impression d'étouffer...

Puis les rires commencèrent et montrèrent _crescendo_ et redoublèrent de chaque côté de la salle. C'était des pirates et ils n'avaient pas peur de montrer leur amusement, frappant une chope contre la table, essuyant des larmes, se tapant les côtes ou allant jusqu'à se rouler au sol. Kid lui lança un regard appreciateur, qu'elle traduisit: _J'ai hâte de voir celà quand on sera seul._

 _Il ne manquait plus ça, maintenant, ces idiots n'allaient plus me prendre au sérieux._

\- Bande d'immatures. Vous pensez qu'à votre libido.

Les rires redoublèrent de nouveau, dans l'auberge

Elle se frappa le front, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et s'eloigna.

Ce ne fut qu'à sa sortie de l'auberge, qu'elle ralentit et laissa ses pensées rattraper ses émotions. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle avait mal au ventre. Elle était énervée.

 _Non ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas énervée, je suis fatiguée et bouleversée._

Elle poussa un grand soupir et alla s'assoir sur l'herbe sous un arbre bourgeonnant. Elle tremblait violemment.

C'était ce vieux! Ce misérable l'avait lancé un sort. Elle ne croyait pas à la magie et encore moins à la sorcellerie et au malédiction. Mais, elle serait prête à parier toute sa fortune, pour affirmer qu'il avait mangé un fruit de démon.

Mais lequel ?

Elle n'allait pas garder cette apparence, ni porter le nom de sa défunte soeur pour le restant de sa vie. En plus il était introuvable ce vieillard. Fais chier !

\- salut

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir puis, releva les yeux et resta figée sur place, à regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, brun et... Il avait les yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, un brun d'automne intense, très chaleureux. Il avait les traits tirés et les sourcils froncés. L'homme était vêtu d'une chemise rouge, légèrement étriquée, qui avait du mal à dissimuler un tatouage sur son torse musclé. Et portait également un pantalon court noir.

" Je suis Portgas D Ace, tu sais où l'on peut trouver un bon restaurant dans le coin ? "

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _Réponse à Guest Katym : Tu voulais une suite, et bha la voici. Et oui tu as compris et dans ce chapitre jai évoqué Ace. Merci pour ta review x). Ca m'a fait rire, je sais pas pourquoi._**

 ** _Encore merci pour vos reviews, vraiment ça me motive. Si ça pouvait me donner le Bac avec mention...xD_**


End file.
